


Lunga notte

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La sua bocca sapeva di lucidalabbra alla fragola, e la sua pelle aveva un retrogusto di cipria chiara ma, nonostante questo, Mika continuò a baciarla su tutta la superficie del suo viso, ripetendole quanto fosse bella tra uno schiocco e l’altro.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 5





	Lunga notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/gifts).



> Note: La seconda ficcina per la seconda vincitrice (L)  
> Buona lettura anche qui uu/ (L)

  
La sua bocca sapeva di lucidalabbra alla fragola, e la sua pelle aveva un retrogusto di cipria chiara ma, nonostante questo, Mika continuò a baciarla su tutta la superficie del suo viso, ripetendole quanto fosse bella tra uno schiocco e l’altro.  
La spinse contro il lavandino con un movimento dell’anca, forse senza rendersene davvero conto. Arashi, per sostenere il peso di lui e anche quell’impeto dolce, cercò una base d’appoggio con la mano – e nel farlo urtò alcuni barattoli e flaconi, che rotolarono nel lavello chiaro con un rumore di vetro strofinato. Mika la sollevò per la gamba e lei completò il gesto, sedendosi sul mobile e aprendo le gambe per fargli spazio oltre che ampliare la superficie di contatto tra i loro corpi.  
Le loro mani continuarono a toccarsi, a prendersi e afferrarsi. Nel bel mezzo della notte, c’era una sola luce accesa in quel bagno, sopra il grande specchio dove di solito Arashi si truccava, e fu sufficiente perché Mika la vedesse sorridere quando si decise ad aprire gli occhi dai colori diversi. Quella sua momentanea meraviglia lo rese immobile, completamente inerme all’attacco di Arashi: lei alzò le mani al suo capo e immerse le proprie dita tra i suoi capelli soffici, tirandoglieli appena indietro. Ridacchiando, lo baciò anche sulla fronte, in un gesto tenero che esprimeva intimità profonda.  
Mika arrossì e l’abbracciò di slancio, per poi soffocare altre sue risate con l’ennesimo bacio.  
Arashi cli chiuse le gambe e le cosce calde attorno alla vita prima di infilare una mano sotto la sua maglietta – sarebbe stata una lunga notte.  



End file.
